


inside or outside, you matter most

by chanheepretty



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Choi Chanhee | New is Whipped, Cute, Cutesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Lovely, M/M, Pet Names, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanheepretty/pseuds/chanheepretty
Summary: they planned on spending their day inside. however, sunwoo decided the weather was good so they should go out on a date. changmin agreed but chanhee sulked for a minute. but they went out on the date and they were so happy and they love each other.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Kudos: 35





	inside or outside, you matter most

november was ending with an august day; sunny, warm and full of life. despite planning to spend their day hiding inside their house, sunwoo decided that nature wanted them to spend their day in its warmth outside and so, the plans changed from an indoor date to an outdoor one. 

chanhee was standing in front of the window, his shoulders hanging low and his form leaning ever so slightly to the front, making an aura of sulking surround his physique. changmin shook his head and smiled at the older one's back, "come on, it isnt so bad going outside today. i know you miss going on dates all of us together. i miss it, sunwoo misses it too." 

chanhee pursed his lips together, letting a small space between them open to let out a sigh before turning around to face changmin, his features holding light sadness, "i know, changmin, i miss them too, baby, i just- i woke up today in a whole different mood and plans for today. you know we planned on staying in, in our pajamas, with music playing all around the house and us also in here, with the table full of warm drinks and cookies."

changmin nodded as he heard chanhee talk in a soft voice, holding himself back whenever he felt himself get lost in the moment and start waving his arms around while explaining. the younger went to the closet and opened it, looking around for a minute before taking out a pair of jeans with a baby blue hoodie and a light black jacket that matched his shoes. 

changmin held the items to chanhee and looked at him, nodding in confirmation, "i know we did, lovely. but the weather is nice today, we have 3-4 months from now on to spend inside having all the warm drinks and eating all the cookies and listening to all your favourite songs as much as you want." changmin still reasoned with his lover in front of him. 

chanhee, with a pout circling his lips, approached the younger, "i dont wanna wear this" he muttered and put the hoodie back in the closet then chose a light purple one instead. he defeatedly looked at the clothes and let out a final yet long whine before removing his pajamas to change to his clothes.

after he finished changing, changmin giggled and moved to place a kiss on the tip of chanhee's nose all while grinning widely. "dont you look the prettiest as always, angel!" chanhee scoffed and coughed slightly, turning to grab the belt and slide it in the loops of his pants, facing away from changmin to finally let the smile tug his lips widely.

changmin hooked his fingers in one of the loops on chanhee's pants and pulled the older into him swiftly, turning him around shortly after placing a kiss on the back of his head sneakily. he removed chanhee's hands from the belt and took it into his own hands to buckle it up properly and fix the pants on his boyfriend, humming quietly as his eyes moved shamelessly up and down on the extremely gorgeous older boy in front of him.

however, changmin's staring was interrupted by a whistle coming from the door. both boys turned simultaneously and saw a bright grin on a face they both thought to be prettier than any art to ever be done. "well well! if it isnt my two amazingly gorgeous boyfriends!" sunwoo's grin only grew wider as he moved into the room, wearing his black pants with a grey sweater and ranger boots. he walked towards both boys, his eyes taking in chanhee's beauty before going to look at changmin.

changmin wore his thick red sweater that was easily a size bigger with black jeans ripped on the knees and some balenciagas that weirdly yet perfectly matched his outfit. sunwoo gave each of them a kiss on their cheeks and watched as chanhee quickly swatted him away and walked towards his drawers to wear his matching necklace and ring and spray himself with cologne, "i will never forget you changing our plans like this, kim sunwoo. i dont like it, i had a completely different mood settled for today."

"he is very grumpy about going out." changmin hummed quietly for sunwoo, looking at him with a smile that had a small sense of apology yet dominated by an amusing brightness. sunwoo chuckled and nodded, his arms wrapping around changmin's waist as he took a step to the side to be able to properly hug him from behind, his eyes finding chanhee again. "i promise you will enjoy, dont you always like it when we go on dates together? we will have plenty of dates inside."

chanhee sighed and nodded, mumbling a chain of small 'yeah's while turning to look at his boyfriends. changmin smiled at him gently as sunwoo pressed his nose against changmin's neck, taking in his scent for a second before sighing out with content and moving away from him. "shall we go now? are you both ready?" the youngest of them asked prior to them nodding a silent answer.

changmin was the first to walk towards the door, sunwoo following him with chanhee moving in last place. chanhee walked closer to sunwoo as they approached the door, changmin opening it and stepping outside into the pleasantly cold air. chanhee tugged on sunwoo's shirt from behind, making the younger stop his movement and turn to look at him.

chanhee looked at sunwoo as he pressed himself against his boyfriend's side, a small pout circling his lips, "do you not like my cologne? you only smelled and smiled at changmin, should i change this one to the one i used before?" chanhee muttered his questions rather embarrassingly as he waited for the other to answer. sunwoo's laugh almost visibly erupted from his chest, the sound making chanhee's face burn in a second and turn a dark shade of pink from its normal paleness. changmin halted his steps as well and turned to look at the reason sunwoo was laughing that loudly just when stepping into the fresh air.

sunwoo wrapped his arm around chanhee's shoulder and pulled the blushing boy into his arms, leaning his face down and burying it into the other's shoulder. chanhee covered his face as changmin moved to them, closing the door of their house and locking it while sunwoo turned his face and nuzzled his nose against chanhee's neck, humming under his breath as he planted a gentle trail of kisses along chanhee's neck to reach his cheek. "you smell wonderful, doll. i love this one a lot, more than the previous ones."

chanhee smiled behind his hands at sunwoo's comment, nodding his head accepting the compliment he just received, thanking the younger. as sunwoo smiled, nudging chanhee's cheek with his nose again, they felt hands tap on their hips and a face squeezing against theirs, giving both their cheeks a small and quick kiss. "okay, love birds. shall we really go, now?" the oldest and youngest nodded, smiling at the cute boy hanging between them before they all walked off, heading to their destination.

it wasnt anything fancy, or anything out of the ordinary special, just a cozy restaurant sticking to the winter vibes with its dark burgundy and earth colors. the trio went in and chanhee quickly found a table, leading his boyfriends towards it and each of them claiming one of the seats around the round table. they decided on something to eat, each ordering for himself and then ordering a couple of dishes they would all enjoy together, adding their desired drinks at the end.

chanhee freed his sight to roam around the place they settled in, looking at other couples eating excitedly, friends joking happily, families conversing comfortably, and then his lovers talking about some random topic and bickering light heartedly every other second. he gave his lips their own control and left them to shift into a smile, his head tilting to the side after his chin rested on locked hands standing on his arms as they rested on the table.

his smile allowed his thoughts to settle down and relax, 'take a breath' as his eyes took the job of admiring the two boys in front of him. changmin who would absent-mindedly let out a high pitched scream, attracting more than one pair of eyes to look at him. changmin who also would just look at sunwoo speechless after sunwoo would say something completely opposing the older's. chanhee giggled as he watched the cute boy for a second kind of too long.

chanhee then tilted his head to the opposite side, looking at sunwoo, the youngest between the three of them. sunwoo's smile never left his lips as he talked with changmin, on the contrary, it got wider and brighter and more lovingly as words went back and forth between the two. a small chuckle or a quiet laugh embracing his form, making his eyes squeeze shut for a brief minute before answering changmin. 

chanhee's chest felt as warm as the fire burning in the corner of the huge room. his pupils full of energy as they ran from one boy to another taking in scenes for his brain to process. his brain losing all control of objectivity as it sent the scenes directly to his heart. oh his poor heart. his heart that finally knew the reason of its pulsing everyday, of its rapid beating and hurried pumps as the eyes of his owner locked with his lovers' eyes.

his heart felt full, even as it pumped the blood out and to his whole body, it still felt full. full of adoration and admiration for two boys who changed his life to a paradise of endlessly blooming flowers. the boys who made his icy cold moments in his roughest times turn to warm waterfalls that heavily poured positivity and love into him and his life. the boys who he annoyingly loved so much. loved so so much he felt he could combust and explode from all the feelings held inside of his rather small body.

"chanhee? baby?" he processed reading sunwoo's lips before hearing his voice, "angel? hello!!" he was back in the reality of the moment when he heard changmin call for him. "sorry i zoned out for a bit, what were you two saying?" chanhee replied back to them, his hands moving down and resting on his lap as he smiled at the two of them, adding himself into their conversation that soon ended when their food arrived.

they spent most of the afternoon in the restaurant, eating as slowly as they pleased and drinking for a while after that. they talked about way too many things they would probably forget half of the topics if they started to count them all. they drowned in each other as two pairs of eyes and ears were completely engrossed with the third pair of lips talking out. and as the sky darkened and the air became unpleasantly cold, they found the pleasure in each other as they walked back home, thoughts of the love each one held for the other two clouding over their heads and moving with them as they walked.


End file.
